


Nostalgic Reminiscing

by Inuy21



Series: Dragon Age One-shots [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Reminiscing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuy21/pseuds/Inuy21
Summary: Acquiring the Amell Estate makes Hawke reflect on some fond memories of her upbringing.





	Nostalgic Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for Family Week over on Tumblr. The theme being Mothers/Fathers.

Hawke missed her old life, living in Lothering with her mother and father; her baby brother and sister. How she loved the way her father would take her out to practice their magic when her abilities manifested. Her mother would tell them to be careful and not get caught as they walked out of the house. Malcolm would laugh, deep and booming—at least that’s how Hawke thought she remembered it—before reassuring Leandra that all would be fine. She missed his laugh and how he would pat her on the head and make her giggle. 

Then there were days when Hawke stayed home and learned about decorum from her mother. It was something Leandra wanted to instill in her children even if they would have no need for mannerisms. Hawke had enjoyed the lessons even if they were a little boring at times. The part she hated most, though, was dressing the part when her mother insisted upon it, as if they would be invited to some hoity toity ball.

The gowns were always uncomfortable, usually too tight, but Hawke would only sigh and let her mother have her way. There would dancing and learning how to address different levels of nobility, how she should behave when invited to a high class social event. It didn’t help when her father would scoff at their training and mumble that he had rescued Leandra from a fate worse than death. 

A nostalgic laugh slipped past Hawke’s lips as she looked around the Amell estate that was now hers, her mother’s. Her father was right that the high life didn’t suit a Hawke, but it was better than living with Gamlen. Cramped in his little Lowtown abode and being harassed that they owed him for letting them reside there. 

Besides, her mother deserved this life; it was the one thing Hawke could offer her mother after everything they’d lost. Leandra already seemed so much more at ease being back in her family home. Wanting her daughter to have the best, to find a nice husband and settle down now that money wasn’t a problem. 

If only money was the reason for Hawke still being single. Leandra knew it was more than that, but the real issue would not be addressed between them. They were mother and daughter, and Hawke had her other companions…her friends to take the brunt of what they all had to do to survive in Kirkwall. There were plenty of other things Hawke could discuss with her mother. 

“Now that our status is back, will you refresh my memory on how to act the part?” Hawke asked with a smile as she turned to her mother.

Leandra’s small smile brightened. “There’s no need to ask, dear. I will be here to help whenever you need me.”

Tears gathered at the corner of Hawke’s eyes and then she was lost to emotions. This was all too much. Her father and sister were gone. Carver lost to the Templar Order while Hawke had been trapped in the Deep Roads; though he was still alive he seemed so far away. It seemed the further she climbed the more she lost. 

“Thank you,” Hawke sniffed against her mother’s shoulder. 

A gentle hand rested on top of Hawke’s head to soothe her. Leandra whispered encouraging words to her daughter as her other arm pulled Hawke into a loose hug. 

“We’re family, dear, we must look out for each other.”

Hawke sniffed again but smiled, pulling away to look at her mother. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, mother.”


End file.
